cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Diviner Maros
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Crash Cage New Contact(s) * None Information Circle of Thorns Mystic Diviner Maros is a figure of awe and terror, even among his fellow cultists within the Circle of Thorns. Though not the most powerful of their mystics, Maros has the ability, or curse, to see the past and future. Rumours say that his spirit was split across time after an accident during some arduous mystic research, but no one really knows the truth. Many within the Circle fear him, because his predictions come true all too often. When rumours arose that he was seeking freelancers to perform tasks there was a great outcry within the Circle, but no one dared try to stop him. Initial Contact I am glad to meet you. I have been savoring the completion of this moment for a long time. I am Diviner Maros, and I am a Seer. Past and future are to me a lattice-work of interconnected events, probabilities merging one to another, forming blossoms or realities where they connect. The talent is rare even among the Circle, and to use it with skill is more rare still. For this reason I am allowed some autonomy to associate as I choose. I will choose you, now, and offer you riches in Oranbegan gold to play a part in what I have foreseen. Store Diviner Maros sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * All level 25 dual-origin natural/magic enhancements * All level 25 single-origin magic enhancements * All level 30 single-origin magic enhancements Diviner Maros does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Story Arc The Cult of the Shaper Souvenir: A fragment of red coral crystal This piece of strange crystallized coral is all that remains of the weird cult that once tried to sacrifice you to awake a strange and ancient horror in the escape you remember as: The Cult of the Shaper You knew that working with Maros was strange, but it soon got stranger than you'd imagined. Out of nowhere, Maros began to talk about the red crystallized coral that could be found around Sharkhead Isle. Apparently, he needed a great deal of crystal for some arcane purpose, and asked you to get it for him. He talked about several strange things, including some horrible demise he saw in your future, but you couldn't get him to make more sense. When you went to harvest coral from the Slag Golems, you found that there were Freakshow in the area already doing the same thing. You prevailed over them, and delivered the crystals to Maros. Maros next warned you that the Freakshow would want you killed, but since he knew where you could go to find some answers, sent you right there. Once there, you met the Freakshow Lieutenant named Ohmtown again, who was about to be taken out by some of his fellow Freaks. After you helped him, he told you that he'd been sent out to the Rogue Isles by Dreck, the leader of the Freakshow. Apparently there were rumors that a strange cult has sprung up among some of the Freaks on the island. You also defeated a Tank Freak called The Gatherer, who put a name on the new mania spreading among the Freaks: The Cult of the Shaper. He also spoke of a leader called Metal Shift. Maros seemed to confirm this, in his own roundabout way. Maros continued to be his own special kind of helpful, this time directing you directly to Metal Shift, the head of the Freaks in the Cult of the Shaper. As you infiltrated the place, you happened upon Barracuda herself, Captain Mako's lieutenant, who was surrounded by Freakshow cultists. You helped her with the Freaks she was fighting. She helped you out, and told you that she was investigating the Cult of the Shaper for her own reasons. You confronted Metal Shift, and after defeating him learned that the true head of the cult was someone named Calystix the Shaper. Maros was pleased that you had learned this. He also warned you that the next time you met Barracuda, you'd have to fight her. Maros told you that you could find more information about Calystix the Shaper in the hands of the Legacy Chain. Oddly, he also said that much of what he knew, he only knew because he remembered you telling him. Regardless, his information was correct. The Legacy Chain's records told about the re-appearance of the Cult of the Shaper throughout history, always headed by a strange priest named Calystix the Shaper. Calystix was also mentioned in the ancient records of the Mu as a priest of an unknown race that tried to destroy them with a great Leviathan. According to the ancient records, the Leviathan was sealed away, but Calystix escaped into the sea. The Legacy Chain researcher also told you that the Cult of the Shaper always attempted to sacrifice a powerful and wicked individual to re-awaken the Leviathan, and seems to have chosen you. Maros confirmed all of this based on old Oranbegan records the Circle owned. It was time to bring an end to the Cult of the Shaper and find Calystix. As Maros babbled nearby into near incoherency, he directed you into a vicious battle. You found Ohmtown again, this time he had brought along more Freakshow from the mainland. The Cult was over by Dreck's order, and he was there to see it. Barracuda was also present, and as Maros had said, this time she wasn't interested in talking. You defeated her, and before she fell into unconsciousness she explained that she was just trying to figure out how she had been changed into her current form. Maros had warned that if she got too close to Calystix he would take control of her, though, so there was no way you were going to let her find out. Finally, there was Metal Shift. After you defeated him for the last time, his final words gave the hints you needed to find Calystix the Shaper. Maros was able to interfere with the Leviathan's awakening through the Red Coral Crystal you had gathered for him in the beginning, and Calystix was stopped before the Leviathan could be awakened. Deep beneath Sharkhead Isle, the beast sleeps again, hopefully forever. The Cult of the Shaper is over for good, and it looks like no ancient inhuman priest to strange sea-goddesses are planning to sacrifice you any time soon. Over all, a win. Maros told you little more about his motivations for helping you in all of this, but did deliver a strange warning. He said that it would be good for you to remember that Recluse's victory may not be your own. Whatever that meant, he refused to speak of it further. Briefing The Red Coral, shards of strange crimson crystals. On this island, their bloody light is more valuable than gold and far more dangerous. They glow from the depths of the mines, and they bring bloody red visions into the minds of those that who hunt them. From his fortress in the governor's mansion, Captain Mako dreams about their ruddy light. I have need of this red coral crystal. I need a great deal of it. And I know where to get it. Get it, bring it to me, and I will reward you well in Orenbegan gold, and information you may use to prevent your imminent horrible death The Freakshow are gathering coral from the hearts of the Slag Golems. They've found a spot where the creatures congregate down in the mines, and there seek the crystals. Take them, gather them, and return the red coral to me. I'm sorry, did I mention your imminent death? I shouldn't have. There's still much time yet, and I don't want to distract you. Oh, and it was not a threat. You are already beyond the repercussion of any threat I could make. Enemies The others should be back by now. Have faith. Metal Shift said we must have faith. You can't be in here! We are on a sacred mission! Notable NPCs * Slag Golem (Boss) Debriefing Did you hold the Coral Heart you recovered? The feel of it, the weight of it... Did you hear it call to you, did you hear it call to the sea? I suppose it doesn't matter. The future will proceed either way. I guess it might change whether you will understand it. The next phase is ready. I am now supposed to wonder why the Freakshow would want the Coral. The next thing to do will be for you to find out. Briefing I've realized that you probably don't know how this all ends yet. I'm sorry about that. I forget these things. Ever since the tower fell, I have been at all places between two points. I forget that it's all linear to most people. Effects follow causes and causes precede effects. And I still live all those moments. I'm sorry. I was rambling. The Freakshow in the cult are going to try to kill you now, but since you don't yet know where to go to take the fight to them, they have the advantage. However, we can edit out all of the tedious searching for hideouts and interrogation. I will tell you where to go. There, you will find out about the cult that's overtaken the Freakshow on the island. It will bring you a step closer to escaping the horror at the end. They call themselves the cult of... Oh, I'm sorry. Causes, then effects. Go to the abandoned place I've shown you. Defeat the leader, find his journals, and you'll find out. Enemies We must make mutable! Notable NPCs * Ohmtown (Ally) ! You a sight, homes! * Tank Swiper (Boss) (Guarding Ohmtown) Remember, Metal Shift told us to get ! * The Gatherer (Tank Smasher) (Boss) I know who you are, . I've been told that we must find you. Debriefing I can now tell you Metal Shift's name. You've learned it. You've learned that they will hunt you now. You've learned that they are fanatics. You've learned that they are outcast even from the Freakshow. And you've learned that they are desperate to fulfill their master's wishes. We learn nothing, but through revelation. Briefing The Red Coral, shards of strange crimson crystals. On this island, their bloody light is more valuable than gold and far more dangerous. They glow from the depths of the mines, they glow from the chests of... No, wait, that isn't right. We've already done that by this point. I have the coral I need. So this isn't now, this is then. No, this is the now. Yes, I now know when I am. You've just learned about 'Metal Shift', the one who sends his minions to kill you. I can tell you where he is. I can tell you what to look for. And I can tell you that this will not be the end. Metal Shift is the leader, from him you will learn the name of their Holy One. From that you will learn the Holy One's true name and true nature. Then, you will be close. Close to either horrific dissolution, or the next point, the second point I have waited for for so long. Enemies Villain! The unclean one! Attack! Notable NPCs * Metal Shift (Boss) You must be destroyed, Villain! * Tank Swiper (Boss) (Guarding Barracuda) * Barracuda (Elite Boss, Ally) I've heard of you, Villain. Care to help me take down these Freak Cultists? Debriefing Calystix the Shaper. How long have I waited to hear you speak that name? It all collapses now. It all converges to the second point. From a blossom of futures into the arrow of time. It's almost over. So close to the end, I find I feel sad, in a way. I was there, I was part of it all when we first tried to build a tower to the heavens. When it happens again, what will become of me afterwards? Free, either way, I suppose. But that doesn't matter to you. You have your own horrific demise to avert. Incidentally, how did you like meeting Barracuda? It's unfortunate that you'll have to fight her next time you meet. Time's cascade moves us forward, but there is much that you've done in time to come that you have not accomplished yet. Briefing You know the name 'Calystix', but you know nothing more. I will correct that. The Legacy Chain's mystics have a great deal of information. Force one of their researchers to reveal all that they know about this Calystix to you. Once you are armed with understanding, we will proceed. The funny thing is, most of what I know about Calystix I remember from what you're about to tell me. Enemies Protect Haversham! Notable NPCs * Tellus of Earth (Boss) (Protecting Haversham) * Researcher Haversham (NPC Hostage) Gads! That must be Villain! Debriefing Old records owned by the Circle corroborate much of what you've told me. I'd go and read them, but knowing that you'd tell this to me, I already have. This Calystix must be attempting to restart his cult. But this time, he may be able to complete his aim. Particularly if he sacrifices you. And yes, that is one of the horrible fates I mentioned. And though it's not the only one, it would probably be a good idea for you to stop this from happening. For both of our sakes. Briefing We're almost done. All the branches are narrowing. Events have fewer nodes to other events. We're approaching the second rise of the tower, the second attempt. We're close now to determining which, if any, horrific fate will befall you. You still have a chance. But you still have to mold the reality that-could-be from the greater skein of what-can-be. All that could lead to the second singularity collapses in on itself. I apologize, I'm rambling again, and there's not much time. Which is funny, from my point of view. I'm sorry, I must concentrate. You must find Calystix. Metal Shift has returned. Ohmtown has brought reinforcements. And Barracuda seeks the secret of her own history. Your part is to find Metal Shift once more. Find him, learn from him where his Holy One has gone. Then we'll see which horrid fate will be yours. You're going to have a lot to do. Ohmtown needs to take control of his Freaks. I'd suggest getting him out of trouble. That should curtail growth of the Cult and curtail retaliation against you. Barracuda is desperate for information, but should she come too close to Calystix, he would control her with ease. She must be stopped before she can get any further towards the truth of her own creation. And Metal Shift needs to be disposed of. His last boasts will tell you where to find his master. And that will nearly be the end. Enemies Villain has been delivered to our hands! We are doubly blessed! Notable NPCs * Tank Swiper (Boss) (Guarding Ohmtown) Praise to Calystix the Shaper! * Ohmtown (Pet, Ally) Aint we a pair, Villain? You gonna do the drill or what? * Barracuda (Archvillain) I thought I warned you not to interfere me, Villain. * Metal Shift (Elite Boss) The Shaper will have his Sacrifice! Debriefing All things are converging and everything falls into place. If what you are about to tell me is correct, you were able to find where Calystix has gone. The Shaper will try to unleash the Leviathan. He wants to send it to consume you so that the sacrifice of your wicked life will allow him to command it. And if you die now, it will all fall apart. A horrible fate awaits you. Now it is time to confront it. Briefing I've done everything I can to spare you the fate Calystix has planned, but you must take the final step. I will tell you that what you think may be Calystix's location is correct. The Shaper has retreated under the guard of his last few Freaks, and will soon attempt to rouse the Leviathan. Now is the time. Gather your forces for the battle ahead will be difficult, but you must prevail. Calystix the Shaper must be destroyed. I can already feel the Leviathan stirring, its hunger calling out along the mystic plane. If only I had enough of the Red Coral, I could interfere from here and give you time to stop it. Wait a moment... It's fortunate that I had you gather red Coral Crystal for me. I can use that to interfere with the Shaper's ceremony and give you time to stop it. You must defeat Calystix himself before he can awaken the creature. That will end this for the moment, and move you towards the point I've been waiting for. Enemies For the Shaper! Notable NPCs * Calystix the Shaper (Archvillain) Do you think yourself powerful? You are a worm before us! '' '''NPC Text' :Random chatter 1: Before combat: 1: "You know," 2: "What?" 1: "this whole 'Cult of the Shaper' thing was fun at first," 2: "True." 1: "but it's starting to go a little too far." 2: "Dude, I was so thinking the exact same thing. Maybe we should go back after this is over?" Combat start: 1: "Ah, man! Why do we keep falling into these patterns of self-destructive behavior?" :Calystix: Before combat: "Soon, my faithful, all that was human will be wiped away." Combat start: "You have been delivered to us, . My goddess Merulena will rejoice when her Leviathan lives again." 75% Health: "Do you think yourself powerful? You are a worm before us!" 50% Health: "Now let me show you something!" 25% Health: "What is this? I will not falter!" Upon defeat: "How..." "can..." "this..." "be..?" Player defeated: Debriefing The Shaper falls, and the way is clear. The Freaks will return to their normal ways, and Calystix will not summon the Leviathan this time. You have averted one of the fates that could overcome you, but it is not the only one that awaits you. There's little more I can tell you without making events fly too far off course. You need to not know certain things, but I will tell you this: When the time comes, when you must face the goddess in your preparations to make Recluse's Victory become true, you must remember that Recluse's Victory may not be your own. Now I've talked too much of fates and endings. I've said too much of what hasn't occurred and what may never happen. Let us be done with talk of destiny, and prophecy, and the rest. At least, for a while. .]] Missions Part 1: Speak with Tarixus Briefing It seems so strange to me now, but I understand the perceived need that everything must have a beginning. So here and now will be the start of this, though this has all happened for a very long time. Upon this island is a wrathful spirit called Tarixus. Perhaps you've worked with him already, perhaps not. Speak with this Tarixus, present him with the letter I gave you, and tell him that you and I are working together. Ask him for a task, and he will ask you to battle my own kind. Do so, and you can learn much. Tarixus knows me. Once all is clear, he won't have interfered. The letter I gave you for Tarixus, let me give it to you now. Now, go to Tarixus. Do the task he asks of you. If you want to understand, pay attention. All of the rest will happen when it does. Part 2: Defeat Circle in cavern Enemies Notable NPCs * Ohmtown (NPC Ally) Look, money, I'm just here on a mission... * Agony Mage (Boss) (Guarding Ohmtown) Oh, spare me. Kill them all. * Relithraxus the Agonizer (Boss) (Agony Mage) Die in agony! Debriefing And it begins. For you, this may seem like a starting point, but there is so much that has gone on before. So much that has happened, that could have happened. It all narrows now, as it draws to its point. So small a thing, a beginning. But there is much that will begin before the end. So much still to begin. Briefing There is a matter I will need to have had your assistance with. It's a small thing, a minor theft of a precious artifact from the insane cultists of mad gods, who now defend this treasure with a religious fervor. Stealing it and delivering it into my hands will set up a chain of events whose final effects will be beyond your sight, but will lead to the eventual destruction of those cultists. So are you interested in a little theft? I knew you would agree. The item in question is called 'The Scroll of Tielekku'. It's a valuable artifact of a lost goddess. The enemies of that goddess now plan to use it to trap her. I want it so that I can surreptitiously place it in the estate of a late member of the old Midnight Squad. But that doesn't matter, really. I don't care if you sneak through without alerting any of their dead souls. I don't care if you wipe out every last cultist and zombie in the place. All I want is the scroll. The details are yours to determine. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing I must commend you, the Scroll is in perfect condition. I'll handle dropping clues to its new location through other agents, I don't want to try your patience. It's curious that the Cult of the Banished Pantheon is not more common in the isles. I think it's jealousy, really. Recluse probably wants no one worshiping anything other than himself. We have passed a threshold now. All is as I will foresee. Part 1: Steal Citadel's plans Briefing A great event is coming into being, but it needs a guiding hand. Are you aware of the android hero who styles himself Citadel? He is a creation unrivaled in this time. But in a short while, he will not be. His technology is already in evil hands: those of the Sky Raiders. But their use of it is disappointing at best. You must steal the plans for his technology from a Sky Raider base, then take it to those who can profit most from it. The Council. They will pay us well, and put into motion events that will have consequences far beyond our own present. The lives this scheme will touch and change number in the thousands. First you will have stolen the plans, but then you will discover that Longbow has learned of this, and seek to ambush you. They will have taken the Council base by the time you get there, but I trust you'll be able to handle yourself once you arrive. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Part 2: Take plans to Council Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Officer (Boss) (Guarding Archon Stratton) * Archon Stratton (Ally, Pet-class) Notes Debriefing The Council has the plans. Excellent. Soon, their work will begin. Soon, heroes will be dispatched by the android Citadel. Soon, one of those heroes will arrive at his destiny. And you have brought me closer to mine. Part 1: Get book from Legacy Briefing I need your assistance to precipitate the horrible downfall of several power-hungry young men, and begin a chain of events that could place the fate of the world in question. Like so many of these things, it will begin with a theft of knowledge and end in destruction and an apparent betrayal, all orchestrated by your actions to implement this purpose. But to make this happen, I need you to get events started by stealing a certain tome from the Legacy Chain and then planting it at a deal between the Warriors and my own people that you will crash. As I mentioned, the theft of this book will only be the first part. Once that's done, I'll need you to plant the book. The Warriors are currently trying to make a deal with my own people, the Circle of Thorns. After you silence all the witnesses to make it look as if the deal went astray, you'll place the book where the Warriors are sure to find it when their reinforcements arrive to investigate. But first, the Legacy Chain. Get the book and cripple their ability to respond by taking out the man called Abernathy. Enemies Notable NPCs * Abernathy (Tellus of Earth) Ready yourselves! This is well known for viciousness! Part 2: Beat all Circle & Warriors at Deal Enemies Notable NPCs * Agony Mage (Boss) Debriefing The Warriors will unleash a creature from the darkest abyss when they attempt the rituals in that tome. It should prove interesting. More importantly, it will keep my fellows within the Circle distracted so that they will not be able to move against me. Briefing There is one in Paragon City who believes his destiny is clear. He could well be correct, if we do not move to intervene. The man's name is Dr. Theron. He is a brilliant man, a man of science. We must turn science against him, forcing him to move closer to nature. Currently, some of Theron's more remarkable devices are in the hands of Longbow. As long as they control these weapons, they will use them for the cause of good. We must turn the devices to evil to set Theron on his true path. A submarine does not know why it waits for you now in Port Oakes. They will completely forget even the location of the undersea Longbow base they will take you to. Alas, poor Theron. Even now, Dr. Theron is a confused soul, who believes that by devising ultimate weapons, he can undo the grievous harms of the world and make war unthinkable. In this, he is a fool, and not the first of that kind. The loss to come, and the horrors his creations will yield, shall shatter him utterly. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing Well done. No, I am afraid you cannot keep the items, for it did not happen, and therefore it will not. I will get them to the Sky Raiders. In a short time they will use these devices to bring ruin to a small city in West Libertalia. The loss of life will be truly staggering. Theron, I am afraid, will never recover. He will turn away from the world of technology forever, and become a thing quite unlike himself. We have done well. And so we shall again. External Links *